


【HQ兔赤】温泉が気持ちいい！！

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: ※兔赤已交往，涉及一点黑研，有辆小破车※木兔光太郎2018年生贺文（补档）





	【HQ兔赤】温泉が気持ちいい！！

*  
新生入学，人群中一眼就看到背着双肩包朝着自己方向走过来的赤苇京治。虽然都是在东京，但是自从备考以来，木兔就主动不去打扰自己的后辈兼恋人，算起来已经有快半年的时间没有见面了。  
“木兔前辈，好久不见，”赤苇好像又长高了，“身高是缩水了吗？”  
还没来得及夸他长高就被这样说，赤苇没有忘记自己是吐槽担当。  
木兔撇撇嘴，脸上挂着“不开心要赤苇抱抱才能好”的神情，故作不满地张开双臂：“很久没见以后的第一次见面就这样对待前辈哦？”  
赤苇拉下木兔的手臂，扭头环视：“这里人太多了，木兔前辈不要这样。”  
木兔的情绪因为赤苇拒绝抱抱直线下降，带着赤苇出现在体育馆的时候也是抱着胳膊噘着嘴的模样。  
“木兔前辈越来越幼稚了。”赤苇跟在木兔身后，看他还是那个张牙舞爪不知道喷了多少定型胶的发型，轻笑。

 

*  
一年前，木兔在枭谷的毕业式结束后，拿着自己好不容易从女生手里保留下来的第二颗纽扣，在体育馆找到了正在练习托球的赤苇。  
“木兔前辈来练习扣球吗？”赤苇看到他后停下自己的动作，远远地将排球抛给木兔，条件反射快速用双手接住排球，手中紧攥的纽扣就这样被木兔不知道扔去了哪里。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！赤苇！！纽扣！！快帮我找纽扣！！”木兔反应了一会，直到纽扣在地板上跳跃的声音完全消失才回过神，木兔气得跳脚。  
赤苇差点被木兔突然脱手的排球砸到脸：“什么纽扣？”  
“我的第二颗纽扣，那颗要给自己喜欢的人啊，我想要给你，”木兔挠着自己的后脑勺，一记“直球”打给赤苇，“好不容易留下来的......”  
“木兔前辈对第二颗纽扣是不是有什么误解？前辈对我的喜欢应该是朋友间的那种吧？第二颗纽扣是送给心仪的异性......”  
木兔直起腰直视赤苇的眼睛：“不是，是想交往的那种喜欢。赤苇，我喜欢你。”  
赤苇记起那天结束训练自己要求留下来，费了很长时间终于找到纽扣，然后发了条line——我也喜欢木兔前辈，请和我交往吧。

那颗纽扣被赤苇当做挂件放在了钥匙上，偶然间被跟着一起回家蹭饭的木兔看到了，木兔惊奇得大呼小叫，赤苇脸色微红抢回钥匙，趴在地上找一枚纽扣花费两个小时这样的事，怎么能告诉特别容易膨胀的木兔前辈呢？

 

*  
赤苇和木兔约定好考到同一所大学就要一起出去旅行，木兔很早就预谋和赤苇一起去泡温泉了。  
到达目的地的时候已经天黑，两个人背着背包，木兔看着预定好的温泉酒店的名片上的地址有些不知所措，是完全陌生的地方啊。  
“嘭”的一声在上空响起，赤苇拉了拉还在看手机地图认真找方向的木兔的衣角：“是烟火。”  
木兔抬头，看到烟火在寂静的夜空中炸开，破灭前的壮丽，绽放、消失只是瞬间的事，和赤苇相扣的十指又更紧了一些，美好的事物和重视在乎的人在一起经历，就算是在陌生地方迷失方向也变得不那么烦躁。

被接待的婆婆告知他们预定的双人间已经没有了，仅剩一间双人床的套间。反正也已经是交往状态，睡一起就一起吧，两个人没有拒绝。  
因为舟车劳顿赤苇一泡进温泉就开始犯困，直到在房间一直磨叽而迟到的木兔进入温泉发出舒服地一声感叹才将赤苇惊醒。  
“木兔前辈发出了大叔一样的声音呢。”话音刚落，赤苇就被木兔迎面泼来的水打湿了头发和脸颊。  
“哈哈哈，偷袭成功！！明明赤苇靠在温泉池边的姿势更像大叔好吗？！”木兔大笑着胡闹，赤苇突然想到了小乌鸦家月岛萤常说的那句“只有笨蛋才会精力充沛”。  
木兔头发顺下来的模样很罕见，从温泉出来两个人回到房间，木兔缠着赤苇非要他帮忙擦头发。  
“赤苇，你轻一点啊！前辈要被你擦成秃子了！”木兔攥住赤苇的手腕。  
“木兔前辈头发太硬了，”赤苇用另一只自由的手撩起木兔稍稍有些遮到眼睛的头发，“这样子的木兔前辈意外地像被压在下面的那一个呢。”  
“欸！？”木兔不敢置信赤苇会说出这种话，神情呆呆地盯着赤苇看了很久，盯得赤苇浑身不自在躲闪着木兔的视线。  
“赤苇，你真的这么想吗？”木兔攥住赤苇手腕的手用力将赤苇拉下，赤苇跌坐到木兔的怀里，木兔挑眉笑得不怀好意，“我说，今晚让你试试在上面……压我？”  
赤苇只觉得木兔这个奸诈的笑好像某个姓黑尾的家伙，难道是因为大学在一支球队相处也太久连贱贱的笑容也会被同化了吗？  
话一说出口，屁股就被木兔前辈狠狠地打了一巴掌：“赤苇同学，压在自己男朋友身上还提别人男朋友的名字，有必要接受点惩罚吧？”

 

*  
赤苇低头吻住木兔，不等因为赤苇主动出击而忘记回应的木兔有任何反应，赤苇轻轻用力咬了一口木兔的唇。  
情色意味十足的吻不消半分钟便将身体里那簇压抑许久的欲火点燃，木兔抬起手，急匆匆地寻找着赤苇的衣服，想将阻隔肌肤相亲的那层布料剥掉。赤苇亦然，寻到衣角后，同时将对方的T恤从下往上撩起，在经过头部的时候，嘴唇短暂分离，脱掉的衣服被“无情”地扔在地上，而后分开的嘴唇再次相触，继续刚才那个吻。  
赤苇跪坐在木兔身上，木兔一手摩挲着赤苇的腰间，另一手则伸到他的胸前去揉搓他敏感的已经充血挺立的红粒。  
“怎么这么敏感？”木兔因为情欲而变得低沉的声音带着笑意。  
赤苇臊红了脸，哼唧了一声地没说话，只是用另一个未被照顾的红粒蹭了蹭他，然后伸手握住木兔勃起的欲望，用拇指蹭了蹭铃口处。  
“赤苇学坏了。” 木兔离开赤苇的嘴唇，轻吻一路向下。  
“是前辈教得好…嗯！” 未被照顾的那颗红粒被温热包裹住，木兔的舌尖在红粒周围画着圈，牙齿也一起蹂躏着它。

木兔的手指从赤苇的后背摸索到他的臀间，坏心眼地拍了拍赤苇的臀肉，两根手指直接刺入赤苇未经润滑的后穴。  
“那里…不行啊，嗯…”赤苇的声音被刺激得变了调，软软糯糯的。木兔的手指不停地在他后穴内抠挖，总是触碰肠壁深处那一点凸起，赤苇被他的两根手指弄得浑身发软，后穴瘙痒得如同千万蚂蚁在同时啃噬。  
“木兔前辈，快进来…”  
“嗯？要我怎么样你？”床上意外不打直球的木兔让赤苇头疼。  
大脑仿佛不受控制一般，赤苇红着脸脱口而出：“操我…”  
木兔闻言将两根手指从赤苇的后穴退出，用早已勃起的欲望在后穴入口研磨，赤苇明白木兔的意思，无非就是让他自己动。  
没有做足润滑工作的后穴因为突然地进入遭受了不小的痛楚。长久不用的后穴紧致如初，可却也很快就适应了木兔的性器，最初的疼痛消失殆尽，余下的只有充斥着房间的低喘嘤咛。

 

*  
明明赤苇才是被折腾得腰酸背痛的那一个，却起得比木兔早。  
赤苇想着昨晚木兔帮他清理按摩，自己迷迷糊糊地睡着了，也不知道他忙活到几点才睡，起床后帮睡相极差的木兔盖好被子，自己去洗漱完出门去买点早餐回来。  
反身轻手轻脚的关上门，被人从背后拍了一下肩膀，赤苇回头看到一个熟悉的坏笑：“黑尾前辈。”  
“木兔居然没醒？”黑尾的发型意外地有些凌乱。  
“研磨不也还在睡吗？”赤苇发现了黑尾前辈脖子上一枚小小的红色印记，和黑尾前辈一起来温泉这种地方还敢留下暧昧痕迹的只有他的青梅竹马了。  
黑尾点了点头，注意到赤苇看着自己脖子的视线，下意识地用手去抚摸脖子，笑容略带尴尬。

 

*  
“这位客人，恭喜您！抽到的是特等奖，”吃完饭就被木兔拖出来说附近有抽奖活动，“是地区限定的水獭玩偶。”  
木兔小朋友抱着玩偶开心得发出来和扣球得分时候一样的“嗷嗷”叫声。  
“呐呐～赤苇，这个玩具真的好可爱啊！”木兔揉着水獭的脸傻笑，从两人身边路过的小朋友抬头看着这个奇怪的人，赤苇并不想承认自己会认识这样的人——偏偏木兔还是从背后将赤苇的脖子环抱住，然后隔着他揉捏着水獭玩偶的脸，偶尔水獭的脸还会遮挡住赤苇的视线。  
别扭的走路姿势，木兔成功踩到了赤苇脚后跟，赤苇的鞋子被踩掉。  
木兔乖乖地溜到赤苇的左侧，左手提溜着水獭玩偶，右手牵起赤苇的手。木兔歪头看赤苇，即使交往快两年了，在公众场合牵一下手还是会脸红的赤苇比水獭玩偶可爱太多。

傍晚回到温泉酒店，在餐厅又一次遇到了那对腻歪的青梅竹马，和研磨久违的见面，两位前辈对他宠爱过头，让研磨招架不住，一直闷头吃着焦糖布丁。  
“研磨为什么不考来我们大学啊，然后就可以一起打球了，”木兔碗里的肉还没吃完，就开始偷偷从黑尾的盘子里夹肉。  
“和小黑还有木兔你们在一支球队感觉会很可怕，大概会被烦死吧……”研磨挠了挠后脑勺，“而且听飞雄说你们队里的正选二传手还是他家那位烦死人的国中前辈……”  
“嗯，三个人在一起很烦，”赤苇毫不犹豫的接话，“吵起来快要掀掉体育馆屋顶。”  
“想想就觉得头疼。”研磨吃下最后一口布丁摇了摇头。  
木兔反驳：“才没有！！只有及川那个家伙最让人头疼。”  
“对啊，我可是向来都热心肠的前辈，只有及川对后辈刻薄得要命！！”黑尾揽住研磨的肩，也甩锅给同队的及川徹。

 

*  
温泉之旅的最后一个晚上，两个人坐在房间自带的小温泉池旁泡着脚，木兔手里还抱着白天抽奖得到的水獭玩偶，嘴里还乱七八糟地哼着歌。  
“木兔前辈真的很喜欢这个玩偶。”赤苇伸手捏了捏水獭软乎乎的小PP。  
木兔点点头，突然扔掉水獭玩偶捧起赤苇的脸，让他直视自己的眼睛：“但是还是更喜欢赤苇啊。”  
表达方式和木兔的扣球一样直接了当，赤苇努力挣脱束缚无果，温泉的热度加上木兔掌心传递的温度，赤苇的脸红到了耳朵根。  
赤苇将自己的脸凑过去，在木兔的脸颊上留下一吻当做表白回应，低下头将红透的脸埋在木兔的肩窝，嘴角偷偷上扬。  
“木兔前辈，我也很喜欢你呀。”

 

—end—


End file.
